Demons Need Love Too You Know
by epickiya14
Summary: Rememer when Jesse was in control of Yubel? Well, that part of him is back and he's not back just to duel or anything. No. He wants something... actually someone.


**Demons Need Love Too You Know**

**Summary: Rememer when Jesse was in control of Yubel? Well, that part of him is back and he's not back just to duel or anything. No. He wants something... actually someone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! I don't even own Shonen Jump! Wait, that was going up a notch. Forget it.**

**Notes: I was reading a doujinshi online and got this idea. Also I was convently thinking of the song Marionette even though it had nothing to do with this fic. It's a good song though. It is Darkspiritshipping with hints of Spiritshipping and whatever you would call DarkJesse(Yuhan)xJaden be. Yuhan is the dark side of Jesse. It will be explained just hold your cats. I mean, horses.**

**Warnings: It does involve sexual content and yaoi. Turn back if you don't like yaoi or JessexJaden, YuhanxJaden, or YuhanxHaou. I don't flames because of that. If I'm getting flamed it's by incorrect grammar or should make story better, or a plot hole. Not because... "Why did you write a yaoi?" Well, why read it if you knew this was a yaoi? It's in the notes, dude. Okay! No more rambling! Also, it involves cussing!**

Fanfic Starts1

He didn't know what to think. How to speak. Or even how to breath. No, he felt... fear. That's right, fear. He was staring into the eyes of a dark being. The dark side of his best friend. The one he loved. Toxic orange eyes stared back at him with promises of horror and other things unimaginable.

"Come with me.", three words that came to keen ears of the trembling brunette. "I promise to love you." The taller held out a hand towards the other. "No... I can't... I want Jesse back!" The red clad one whimpered. The bluenette just smirked. "I am Jesse, Jaden. Are you blind to see that?" Jaden felt insulted then, but let it pass through. Other matters concern him. "I'm not stupid... nor blind. You're not Jesse and you never will be. Bring him back!" The orange eyed demon kneeled next to Jaden, taking hold of his hand.

"He's trapped in me, Jaden. And soon, I'll be trapped in you. Can't you imagine it? I have always wanted to be with you since the day I saw you. Yubel had nothing to do with it." Jaden pulled his hand away roughly. "How are you even existing?", he asked with some confidence but more fright.

The dark one chuckled. "Yubel left a little bit of a dark fragment in me. Over time, it grew. When Jesse lost his cool, I was able to free myself and seek you, dear Jaden." Jaden gasped and moved back away from the other. _'If only we didn't agrue. Gods, Jesse... I'm so sorry...'_, he thought bitterly. He shook his head, closing his eyes in doubt. "No! Jesse wouldn't give up like that! He... you lie to me!" "Would I? I know Jesse better than anyone else. I am his darkest secrets, desires. Truthfully, Jaden, when he makes love to you... he really wants to pound into you until he hears your cries of pain and suffering and feels you bleed. He would love that. To turn you into a little submissive bitch."

Jaden's chocolate eyes were now dull of their color. He was shock at what the other told him. Jesse would never even think that... right? 'No... Jesse loves me too much. He's just trying to get into my head.' Jaden watched as the other got closer and gripped Jaden's red jacket. "I should tell you who I am, huh? It's Yuhan... the name you will soon be shouting to the heavens as I thrust myself into you." Jaden pushed Yuhan away. "No! NO! I won't give myself to you! I'm only Jesse's... just Jesse's..." Yuhan placed his hand onto Jaden's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the falling tear. "Jaden, my love... I intend to make you mine. Forget him. He didn't deserve such a sweet being as you."

Yuhan leaned forward to plant a kiss on Jaden's trembling lips only to be pushed again. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jaden slapped Yuhan and took off. Yuhan looked up and smirked. "Well, it seems it has become a game of cat and mouse.", he whispered to himself.

"What am I going to do?! I have to get Jesse back!" Jaden was currently deep within the forest, close to the Obelisk Dorms. He was retreating back to the Slifer Dorms to lock himself in his room. Unfortunately, he was a long way to succeeding. "I'm so stupid! I should have just believed him! Damn it!" Jaden fell to the ground on his knees. He began sobbing hysterically. "Jesse... please forgive... I really love you..." "Of course." Jaden gasped as he felt someone touched his shoulder. It was Yuhan.

"What is it about me that scares you, Jaden?" Jaden stood quickly and stepped back. "I'm not scared of you." Yuhan laughed and gripped onto Jaden's arms even tighter. "You think that, but you know you are. I like that." Jaden let out a shout and began thrashing around. "NO! LET ME THE FUCK GO, YOU BASTARD!"

Jaden gasped when lips crashed onto his. This gave Yuhan the opportunity to tongue him like crazy. Jaden began to cry and push Yuhan away. Yuhan held onto him tightly. "No escaping me, Jaden. I get what I want and what I want is you." Jaden cried out as Yuhan bit his neck, holding him onto the ground. He whimpered as Yuah began stripping of his jacket than pants. _'Great... now I'm going to be raped by my supposed boyfriend. Damn it all.' _

He then felt a strange tingle in his body. _**"The hell you say, Jaden! Let me out!" **_Jaden gasped at hearing his own voice. It was slightly darker and more agressive. _'What?' __**"Let me go, Jaden! I want to see Yuhan!"**_Jaden continued to try to pry away Yuhan. He was regretting wearing his boy shorts. "Yuhan! Please stop this!", he begged. Yuhan chuckled darkly in his ear. "Oh my Jaden, what has started has already begun. I have no intention of stopping until you're filled with my cum." Jaden blushed and looked away, still fighting. "No! NO!" Yuhan pinched Jaden's thigh. "Your skin is s silky. I wonder how it taste." Yuhan went lower to Jaden's inner thigh. Jaden covered his mouth from moaning out loud.

_**"Jaden! Let me out or I'll force you!" **_Jaden huffed out a startled breath when Yuhan bit him harder. He ached that. He then felt another tingle. But more so painful, it made him wince. "Yuhan?" _**"That's it!" **_Jaden began screaming. Yuhan looked up to see him closing his eyes and screaming. His back arched upwards. Jaden looked at if he was in pain. A dark violet aura suddenly crowded him. It grabbed him, enveloping him into it. Yuhan stepped back as he watched Jaden go through his transformation.

Soon it was over. Jaden's body laid still. Yuhan approached him and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder. The unconscious boy was still. "Jaden? My love?" A soft voice came to answer. "Is Jaden the one you truly love?" Golden eyes peered upwards to the taller. Yuhan Didn't answer. He was stunned by this beautiful creature. He thought Jaden was stunning, but this one was enchanting. (No, I'm not dissing Jaden.) His eyes were the shiniest of gold, yet held the darkest of shadows. "Yuhan, is Jaden the one you truly desire? Is it my light that fills your yearning?" Yuhan felt the mysterious one press himself against his body. Heat began to generate.

'Jaden's' hands gripped at the bare skin on Yuhan's arms. "Am I not the one you want? I'm no match for Jaden?" Yuhan looked into the pleading eyes of the other. "I... Who are you?" The other nestled in Yuhan's junction of his shoulder and neck. "I am Haou, the Supreme King and Jaden's dark. As you hold Jesse's luminous of lust, I hold Jaden's." Yuhan began to feel the connection between the two.

What was it? Love or lust? Could it be both? Haou moaned softly and climbed more into Yuhan's arms. "I have always admire you. Since the time in the other dimension. I watched you and began to feel deep admiration for you. Yuhan... I want you. I never felt for someone until I laid eyes on you." Yuhan could hear the sorrow in the other's words. Haou was lonely, as much so as himself. Yuhan wanted a companion... a **lover**... and Haou was here.

"Dear Haou... are you in need of me?" Haou hugged Yuhan tighter and began to weep. "Yes. I am of need of everything of you. Don't you feel the same? Don't you want me, too?" Yuhan could feel the softness of Haou's skin, even if he was in clothes. Well, he was only clad in a long sleeve black shirt and boy cut underwear. (Those were black, too.) Yuhan was heating up. Haou was what he wanted... **what he needed**. Haou was a mate to have, and have he shall.

"I do. You are an angel of darkness. You are a masterpiece of chaos and death. I sense it in your heart, Haou. I will have you and you will be mine." Haou placed a petite hand on Yuhan's cold cheek. "As you belong to me?" "Of course. Together, we can bring supreme power and darkness. You will be by my side. No, I won't give you up. I found you and I'll keep you." It may sound like possession, but to Haou it was comfort. Smiling, he leaned forward to Yuhan, their lips only mere inches apart. "Then, do so... **my love**."

Their lips crash together in a flash. They felt the burning sensation of the desire of each other. Haou moaned, opening his mouth to give Yuhan access. Yuahn took it. He thrusted his tongue in, attempting to choke Haou with it. The golden eyes one wrapped his arms tightly around Yuhan, dragging him down onto his smaller body. Yuhan broke the kiss and went to attack the tanned neck of the other. Haou cried out in pleasure. He loved the throbbing of his skin as his soon to be lover bit him.

He rubbed himself against the other, begging for the full throttle. "Yuhan... please..." Yuhan bit Haou's ear, softly whispering, "What do you desire of me, my angel?" Haou moaned helplessly as Yuhan rubbed the most private of areas. "Nnngghhh... you..." "What of me?" Haou closed his eyes tightly. "You... **inside**... please... I..." "Then you shall have it."

In no time, the two dark ones were in full glory on the forest floor. Kisses, saliva, skin... it was a true fantasy. Haou whined for Yuhan just to take him. Yuhan thrusted his aching cock within the twitching of Haou's hole. They wailed out in pleasure, even if it brought immense pain. Fire danced within their bodies as thrusts were made. Haou's body jerked with each hard intense push. "Yessss... yessss... Yuhan... more..."

Yuhan gripped Haou's legs and wrapped them around the waist. Haou gave moans and groans as the other's massive cock brushed his pleasure spot. "Oh... there! Yuhan! There!" Yuhan growled and bit into Haou's neck again. Rolling his hips, he pulled out to the red tip and slammed back in. Sweat began to form on the heated skin. The moon lit the movements that got harsher and faster. Haou was arching,feeling his coming organsm approaching. Huffing, he raked his nails down Yuhan's well toned back. Yuhan winced as his blood drew. His honestly didn't mind. He was focused on pleasuring the one he loved. Haou thrashed his head from side to side, trying to hold back his end.

"YUHAN! YUHAN! I'M-" Yuhan picked up the pace even more. Already cum was escaping his gorging cock within the smaller body. His stomach tighten, his cock throbbing painfully inside the velvetly heat. "Haou... you are so hot. You... uuugggghhhh..." Haou tighten his walls against the intruding organ. "Y-yu-yuhan... please... release me...", he whispered in desperate need of finish. Yuhan felt his soon coming. "Haou... I'm ready for this..." "As I am." Yuhan gripped the other's hips, marking bruises. He was all the in. Haou opened his legs wider and tighten to the tightest. Yuhan came within him, deep within him. Haou soon following.

The dark bluenette collasped onto the other collecting him in his arms. "Haou... I love you so." "I love you, too, Yuhan." They kissed, heartbeats syncronizing in harmony of dark beings. Haou's slender fingers gripping at the other's hair. Yuhan's arms holding onto him. Tongues wrestled. They never felt more relieved in their time. For the rest of the moon's wake, the two held each other basking in the glow of their demonic love.

**This is actually a first for me! Yep! Tell what you think. Should there be a squeal? Change anything? Throw in another person who is jealous of their love? Go on tell me! Love ya!**


End file.
